


School with the Weechesters

by hurtcomfort



Series: Weechesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, School, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: Honestly I was already done with the day by 2nd period, the kids were too loud, I had about 58 tests to grade, and I’ve had this killer headache for the past 3 hours, so ya I was pretty miserable, so when they introduced a new student to my 3rd period class I wasn’t exactly thrilledOr Sam and Dean have a new school and the teacher is suspicious
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Character(s)
Series: Weechesters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107254
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. New student

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters 
> 
> In this fic Dean is 14 and Sam is 10

Honestly I was already done with the day by 2nd period, the kids were too loud, I had about 58 tests to grade, and I’ve had this killer headache for the past 3 hours, so ya I was pretty miserable, so when they introduced a new student to my 3rd period class I wasn’t exactly thrilled.

Principal Reynolds came in while I was teaching a lesson on Edgar Allen Poe 

“Hi sorry to interrupt, I just have a new student here for ya” 

The kid was wearing a Metallica T-shirt with a Jean jacket laying on top of it and a faded ripped pair of blue jeans, he had the kind of smile that would make most girls go out of there mind and green eyes that would turn most people to jelly with just a wink. 

He looked over to me and walked up here with a sort of graceful confidence that I’ve only seen in a handful of people

“Good morning ma’am” he said, extending his hand

I was a little taken aback by the politeness and respect that he showed me, normally guys like that are cocky and overconfident, constantly showing off just to get a girl to look at them, but while this kid appeared exactly like that overly selfish teenager he talked to me with such a respectful nature that I almost felt grateful, I guess you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover and all that.

“And good morning to you” I replied and shook his hand (such a firm grip for a teenager) I thought to myself 

“What’s your name honey?” 

“Dean Winchester”

“Well Mr. Winchester why don’t you go take a seat in the back and I’ll catch you up in just a moment” 

He wordlessly walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat in the very back, hmm, maybe he’s shy

After I wrapped up my quick introduction for today’s class on Poetry I walked to the back of the class and started talking with Dean Winchester.


	2. Meeting Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the teacher talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last one wasn’t that long, but this one will be longer!

I walked up to Dean and knelt down by his desk so we were at more of the same height I’ve learned that kids like that 

“Hi Dean, I hope that you’re fist day hasn’t been too stressful”

“Not at all miss” 

“Okay well let me start out by saying that I’m very glad that you’re here” I say that to all my new students, I think it makes them feel more comfortable and helps them open up “and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you” I asked him. He shook his head, but for a moment I could of sworn I saw a flicker of hesitation

“Alright well here’s a notebook you can use while you’re in this class, I expect you to take notes and we turn them in by the end of class, okay?”

“Yes ma’am” he replied, okay now the ma’am thing is getting irritating, I mean I’m not that old! Whatever, he’s just being polite, I remind myself.

“So, any questions?” I ask him, honestly I was hoping he didn’t, the adrenaline rush from meeting the new boy had worn off already and my headache was coming back at full force. Maybe I was being selfish but at this point I really couldn’t care less. 

“Ya, I was actually wondering what time this class got out” he asked, and honestly I hadn’t noticed until now, but he has been looking to the door every few moments, as if he’s waiting for someone, hmm, well it doesn’t matter he’s probably just waiting for some random girl he’s going to hook up with after class

“11:35” I responded, which couldn’t seem to come fast enough, I thought bitterly 

“Okay, thank you” he said once again in that polite tone that I rarely ever hear considering I’m teaching middle schoolers

“Of course let me know if you need anything......” I froze when I saw the bruises on his arm that were hidden by the sleeves of his jacket until now, were those handprints? I didn’t notice I was staring until he pulled the the edges of his sleeves down with a sharp glare towards me, geez I had never seen a kid (much less adult) give such a look

I shook myself out of my trance and once again knelt down by his desk

“Dean, what’s going on?” I asked softly 

“What? Nothing” he said defensively

I shook my head and gave a quiet sigh, “come talk to me after class” I told him, giving him a look that gave no room for arguing. And to my surprise he just nodded his head quietly. 

(O_O) (this is Henry the time skip) 

Surprisingly the rest of the class went by quickly I thought while the bell rang

The class shuffled out quickly, eager to get to lunch and lucky for me Dean was still sitting in his chair in the back, he hesitantly looked at me, I nodded in a silent order to come here. He slowly walked up to my desk and sat his ripped up dirty bag on the chair next to my desk

“So are you going to tell me where those bruises came from Dean?” I’ve always been a forward person

“Wrestling” he answered confidently, and even though the posture he took and the tone of his voice all pointed to the fact that he was telling the truth, his eyes held something else, if only for a moment before returning to the smooth cold emerald that he walked in with, but for a a brief second, I saw it, a sadness that shouldn’t be seen in anyone, let alone a child, my heart ached for the kid

“I was a champ at my old school” he said when he saw my hesitation

“Okay” I responded hesitantly, “is there anything else you wanna tell me?” I asked 

“No, I’m good” he replied quickly

I’ve been in these types of situations before and I knew (the hard way) it was better not to push, at least not yet

I once again saw him looking toward the window, but this time when I looked I saw a young boy looking through the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is going to be in the next one!


End file.
